The Blob
Must See Episodes * Mutant Crush * The Stuff of Villains * No Good Deed Personality Physical appearance Powers Fred's mutation causes him to be extremely fat. This renders him almost completely immovable. This is demonstrated when he is punched by Wolverine and, despite the latter's enhanced strength, is totally unaffected. Early Life Powers Season 1 * Mutant Crush Fred is appearing in a monster truck show as a strong man. The crown cheers and 'The Blob' begins. However after pulling on the trucks, he slips and falls down. The crowed laughs at this, and it in turn makes Fred feel very embarrassed, and he channels that into anger. Then then runs away from the arena, and back to his dressing room. There Ms. Darkholme offers him a place at Bayville with The Brotherhood. Later on Freds first day of school he pulls Duncan up by the collar and asks him where he's supposed to be. Duncan makes fun of him and the Blob throws him and is about to dump a row of lockers on him when Jean shows up to calm him down. She helps him find his way to his first class. At lunch Fred arrives in the lunch room with a HUGE tray of food. When he goes to sit down he flips the table and sends the food flying into Duncan and his jock friends. A food fight breaks out and the Blob ends up busting up the cafeteria. Jeans tries to calm him down, but he almosts slams a table into her. Scott blasts the table to nothing and Jean gets him to leave so that she can talk to Fred privately. Jean talks to Fred about controlling his powers and temper and invites him to meet Xavier at the institute. When she leaves he finds her backpack and takes out a pic of Jean and Scott. He tears out Scott and stomps it, but saves the piece with Jean in it. The next day Fred asks Jean out for a milkshake, but she tells him she has stuff to do. He gets mad, and Jean tells Taryn to go on with out her. Fred demands to know why he won't go out with him, and she tries to explain she has responsibilities. He drags her off so they can talk privately. Jean tries to get escape, but they end up fighting. She defends herself agents him, but they knock over some scaffolding and Jean is knocked out. Fred sadly carries her off somewhere. She comes to later and he's tied her to a chair and set up a candlelight dinner. Wolverine, who tracked Blob, attacks him, but Blob knocks him out. Scott shows up and blasts the Blob, but he throws Wolverine at him and knocks Scott out too. Jean slams a filing cabinet into his face and he gets angry. He picks up a large piece of machinery and is going to crush Jean with it. Rogue arrives to find the unconsious Cyclops. She absorbs his powers and attacks the Blob. She tells him to leave Jean alone. When he tries to hit her she absorbs his power too. She knocks him way up into the air and he lands in a junkyard. * Middleverse Lance walks by Jean and Scott, while walking with Fred. He sacasticly asked 'what's up losers" Scott demands to know what they've done to Kurt. Lance eggs Scott on, and when they don't tell him he jerks up Avalanche and slams him into the lockers. Fred pulls Scott off Lance and Jean and Lance face off. A crowed gathers, but fore any real damage is done Ms. Darkhome shows up to break them up. Demanding to know what's going on, the boys claim it was Scotts fault. The principal takes Jean and Scott to her office. Blob, Avalanche, and Toad show up looking for Rogue. Scott is surprised that Rogue is working for Mystique. Avalanche asks who's side she's on and Rogue says it's not my fight and leaves. The rest fight over the gizmo. Jean and Scott put the Blob down. Avalanche knocks Kitty through a wall, but she phases back through and calls him a loser. Toad tries to get past Spyke and reach the gizmo, but Spyke puts up a wall of spikes and knocks him down. Kurt and Forge use the battery from Raven's car and drive it right through the portal. They run over the gizmo smashing it and then straight into the Blob. The Brotherhood take off since the gizmo is smashed. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 It is implied that he will eventually join S.H.I.E.L.D, along with the other members of the Brotherhood. Notes Fred got his nickname 'Blob' from Duncan who was making fun of him. He was sent to the principals office. While there talked with Lance, and waited with Rogue, & Todd. - Speed & Spyke Blob is watching a loosely disguised version of The Powerpuff Girls on TV -Dark Horizon I Acts like a big brother to Toad Other faces of Blob Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png| "X-Treme X-Men" Comic- (2001-2004) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|''X-Men 2''(2003) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|"X-Men:Last Stand" (2006) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|''Epic Movie'' (2007) Origins-_Blob.png| X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|"X-Men First Class" (2011) X-Men_Show-_Blob.png|''X-Men: The Animated Series'' (1992-1997) W_&_X-men_-Blob.png|''Wolverine & the X-Men'' TV (2008-2009) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|"Wolverine" Anime (2011) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|"MAD" (2011) X-Men_Ledgens_-_blob.png|'X-Men Legends' Game (2004) Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:The Brotherhood Category:villain